


Bloody Husbands

by nightcrawler554



Series: Bloody lovers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a regular old office worker for the C.I.A, he's been there longer than most, so his pay is higher, but still receives the same old work. However he enjoys it, it's quite and much less straining than field work, which could easily lead him to being killed. He can't risk that with a family waiting for him to comeback home. Just your everyday salary man, on the surface. No one knows of his secret life behind his day job, where he works for one of the most famous Mafias in the underworld, but his work is simple, mainly interrogation, and by interrogation you mean beating the shit out of his victim until they cough up the information or just beat the shit out of them until they can't cough up anything anymore and disposing of the body, that's it, easy peasy lemon squezzy. But heres where it gets funny, Levi may just be a little tinsy winny bit tremendously afraid of blood, it's so bad that the very sight of it causes him to faint. </p>
<p>So who does all the dirty work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> Hi Ho!!  
> Welcome welcome  
> to this lovey little insane bit of.... insane bit!  
> Yay!  
> Oh! A happy new year and all that jazz, must be polite with my grettings

 Curtains quickly open to a large window revealing blue sky and birds chirping, silence in a lonely room, neat and tidy and, cars below fly by fast on the highway, no traffic, perfect, no messages, sweet, and no meetings, glorious. Such a lovely day; bright, warm and sunny, the best kind of day for work when everything is silent and still. No disturbances, no noise, no anything, just peace and quit.

A small figure stands by the large window, its silhouette being caused by the blazing light of the sun that singles afternoon has just stepped in but still gentle enough that morning is still packing up its things to leave. Yes, the most perfect time of day, to just stand in your window, of your office, at the most peaceful time of the day where you have absolutely nothing to do and just glare at passerbys as they walk by because you are extremely bored.

There is a loud buzzing from behind, on the desk, the intercom cries out for attention but is thoroughly ignored, and as if it knows this will happen, a voice peers from the buzzing and alerts the small figure to the news it brings.

"Levi sir, your 12:30 is here."

The figure turns around, his short raven hair barely turning as he does for lack of length due to the freshly shaven undercut, piercings grey eyes narrow at attention as they glare at the object that offended his silence. His face is small, pale and feminine but the chiseled structure of his jaw brings out the masculinity in his face, he begins to walk, legs short but strides long and silent in contrast to his body language that gives off a presence that demands respect and attention. Handsome and foreboding, beautiful and ominous. These are the things used to describe Levi.

He goes back to his desk, moving his chair to the side so that he can sit down, he fixes his sleeves as if they were messed up during a random car accident that he had no part of, and then he goes and wipes off any imaginary dust that's on his desk before pushing a button on the intercom.

"Send them in, Petra." he says in a deep, smooth voice.

"Yes sir, right away." she replies back, chipper.

Petra, what a lovely girl. Short strawberry blond hair, big hazel eyes, a pretty smile and charming personality. She was the crown jewel on the department, every man on the floor had dreamed about being with her, a high enough education to bring in the money with a simple domestic background with a desire to raise children and please her husband, she was the golden gal, even though she was already married.

Levi would only silently admit to himself that, yes she was quite a catch but that was it, he felt no romantic feelings towards her, none of friendship or kinship, he didn't even care for her as a coworker, in fact he hated her. He found her repulsive, sneaky, conniving, stereotypically pretty and well desired, and quick to get into other beds before crawling back to her husband and living out the true American dream.

Nothing new, already seen. Disgusting, Levi can count the times on his finger she had been "secretly" flirting with him, knowing full well that they both were married, the only reason why he hasn't filed sexual harassment charges against her or even fired her was because she was shorter than him and he appreciated that.

If she wasn't there, then he would be the shortest one in the department and even though he doesn't let it on, he has a huge complex against his size, so having her there is an important asset to actually keep him from causing the next apocalypse all over his station at the very mention of the height difference between him and every other man there.

There is a knock at his door that drags him from his thoughts on the foul creature behind his door and down the hall. The door opens quickly after the knock and grey eyes peer up to view its visitor. In walks a thin young with a navy blue suit that brings out his sea blue eyes, hair tied up in a neat ponytail and a finally structured face that scream intellectual maturity against young naivety. He stands at the door watching as Levi glares at him, he shakes his head before smiling brightly.

"Wow, that scowl looks extra threating today. It looks like I caught you in a good mood." he says cheerfully as he makes his way to Levi, briefcase in tow.

"What is it today Arlert?" he deadpan, not giving in to the other's teasing.

"Can't you just call me Armin? We're in-laws after all." he stops when he is beside Levi, joining him behind his desk.

"Last time I check I married Eren not you." he looks up at him, annoyed by the height difference, but unwilling to move from his seat. "And you guys aren't even related by blood, didn't even share the same last name, I don't understand what all the fuss is."

"He's like a brother to me and my grandfather raised us with every intention of that being true, blood or not. And you should care, you married him." He leans up against the chair with one arm hanging from the side right above Levi's right shoulder. "And while we’re on the topic of Eren, how is he? Haven't seen him for a while."

"And whose fault is that?" he looks down, lightly twirling the sliver band around his ring finger. Thinking about his darling husband always makes him happy. A small smile creeps onto his face without his consent, but let's it go because its origin calls for it. "He's fine, getting all worked up over our daughter's birthday next week."

Levi's little happy moment is interrupted by his shoulder being tapped repeatedly by Armin, and he glares at that hand, ready to bite it off.

"Oh yeah! That's right! How old will she be turning?"

"Eight." he huffs out. Grabbing a picture off his desk with a baby on it.

"Ah she's getting so big. I remember the day you two got her; she was such a cute little thing. It was right after your wedding right?"

Levi gripped the bridge of his nose "Yeah, the brat insisted on skipping the honeymoon to go adopt the child, saying that we can have one anytime but-"

"If we don't hurry someone might take her away!" he says trying to mimic his brother's tone of urgency and the laughing when he sees Levi glaring at him again.

"Do you have any more business with me or are we just going to talk about my family all day?" he sighs, utterly done with this visit entirely, he's almost tempted to get up and show his guest to the door if only for the constant reminder that the blonde would take his seat and never leave it. Levi had to get security to roll him out with the chair last time. It was embarrassing and Levi had to order a new chair because he wasn't going to use one that directly touched the carpet that lined his entire floor. Heaven knows what Petra and the rest of the staff have done on that carpet and he can tell just by looking that it isn't cleaned often.

"Our family. And yeah, yeah I get it" He sits up, reaches into his briefcase and pulls out a yellow folder. "Here are those legal documents you asked me to look over; it's legit, though there are some things that I marked that you, yourself, should look over again. A copy of the papers should be inside it as well."

He pulls out the paper and starts looking over then "I see. Thanks Arlert."

"Armin."

"Don't tell me what to do." he says, eyes not leaving the document.

"Whatever, at least you say it correctly now." He turns and starts heading for the door. "So how's that secretary of yours?"

"Wouldn't touch it with 29 and a half foot pole." he flips a page.

"She seems nice." he grabs the door knob.

"I'm serious, she's married and you might catch something." he squints while reading something.

"Wish me luck." he lifts up his briefcase as he opens the door and steps out. 

"That's the world's deadliest snatched you’re playing with."

"Later." and with that, the door clicks shut and it's silent again.

After a few more lines, Levi slouches in his chair and sighs heavily as he places the document on the desk. He closes his eyes and lifts up his arm to reveal a stop watch on his wrist. He opens his eyes and looks at the time, he sighs before turning his head away to look outside his window again.

"Three minutes huh? And it’s on paper too. Looks like I'm on clean up duty today."

 

* * *

  

It is dark, very dark, and late at night in the country dark. One wouldn't suspect that the city would be this dark. But if you head west from the main streets and then made a sudden left, leading away from that poor public high school that everyone wants to burn down you would come across the badlands.

The place in the city where every dirty, low life scum bag come out and plays when the lights go out. From junkies to pimps this place got it all. That's it's dark, as dark as your computer's screensaver, so dark that you can see the stars overhead, it's dark because everyone that lives here is so broke that they'd give up light over heat. Maybe if they stopped spending it on drugs or giving 90% of your cut to your boss or going out every night clubbing or sexing it up so bad that you have so many kids that you could've sworn one was your brother and nephew at the same time, then you would have enough for a nightlight.

Levi sat atop one of this unfortunate future demolition building rooftop. He was dressed in all black and sat on a thin white sheet while reading a document and checking his watch periodically, a sniper rifle stood next to him, peering over the roof, aiming at the entrance to a night club with pink lights and one security guard standing at the door. He re-read the pages to himself out loud to alleviate the boredom as he wait.

"Moblit Berner, age: 26, height: 5'8. Overly tall fuck. Group: Hanji, mission: Disappear. Hanji Zoe huh? Seriously, why am I attacking someone from her group? Yeah she may be a crime lord, but she doesn't start shit and doesn't have beef with any other group because this is her turf. So what's up?"

He flipped through the pages searching for something after checking his watch again. He read a couple lines till he found what he was looking for.

"Mission distributor: Smith, seeing as how the fucker is bold enough to even include his name, I'm going to go ahead and guess that's Erwin. But why would he- Ah I get it. So that's how it is. Bastard."

His watched beeped once before he quickly turned it off and positioned himself behind his gun. And just like the file said, Moblit came walking outside of the club at 11:30. "Pussy, can't handle an entire night of partying?"

Moblit goes and shake hands with the guard, they chat a bit before he starts to head into a dark alley way next to the club, Levi aims at him, making sure to match his movements as to not lose him in the dark.

"Sorry bro, no hard feelings." he pulls the trigger the minute Molbit's body is completely covered by the darkness of the night.

 

* * *

 

The walls are cold, hard and steel, the floor is dark and empty like an abyss. Chains hang from the top and swaying and shifting slightly from previous touches, but all around it is quite, it is still, it is dim. Except for one wall that is lit from lights that are angled from at the bottom, they are lighting up a huge canvas that is covered in nothing but shades of red, a light dab of red used to paint the clear sky and an even fainter shade to imitate the clouds, dark shades to mimic grass blowing in the wind, a single tree that's highlighted with streaks of red lines that are deep at the bottom but become lighter as they stretch, trickling like fallen freckles when it reaches its leaves, a shade or two darker than the sky for visibility, but on the exact opposite of the tree it is white, completely untouched as if at a standstill.

There are footsteps that can be heard echoing throughout the dim, cold space, a figure emerging from the darkness, holding a paint brush, the figure has messy brown hair, flawless tan skin and bright, round Caribbean green eyes. Eyes that scan that scan the painting for any abnormalities, any flaws that would signal it's undoing and the birth to a new project. However, as a few minutes pass, and there is non-discovered, the eyes go from probing to confused, something is missing, something is off, something is not right, but what is it? What is it that does not show? The image clearly in his head but its form having difficulty materializing. What? What is it?

"I swear I will figure this out, it's just a matter of time." he says, running a finger through his brown mop.

There is a muffles sound, sounds of words that can't break free, and little knocks on the steel floor. Green eyes turn around into the darkness, searching, there is a louder muffled sound and the knocking picks up pace. A hand is brought up to his ear and tan skin twitches into a smile as if something exciting is underfoot , but doesn't show it too much for a more humble expression. A gentle smile.

"Lights!" he lightly shouts and lights flicker on to show the room in its entirety, various of used tools ranging from garden scissors to machetes to a chainsaw that lies beneath the wall ornaments and small metal table with wheels stand next to the tools, the brunette is in a glass room that the painting is in and he smiles ever so sweetly as he looks beyond the glass door to gaze upon where the noises mark as their origin. It is a man, with dirty blond hair and pale green eyes, his mouth is blocked by a rag being tied into it and he attempts to move his arms after many failed tries before since they are tied to the metal chair that he rests in, his legs too. His eyes, frantic and weak, look to the young man in the glass room, confused.

"Oh how rude of me." he says in a sweet voice filled with worry as he opens the glass and walks to the man "I am most very sorry, you'll have to excuse me." he reaches around the man's head and unties the gag in his mouth. He swallows and quickly looks around the room, grimacing about the tools on the wall, before looking to the young man again.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he demands

"Yes, where are my manners." he puffs "My name is Eren and this is my workshop." he gestures around to everything in the room.

"Workshop? W-W-What k-kind of workshop?"

"Well." he says, placing a finger on his chin as he squints his eyes while trying to think "If I had to put in terms, I would say an art studio. But considering my kind of art work, I couldn't really call it a studio, so workshop is what its called." he looked him in the eye and smiled again.

"And what I-is it that you d-do?" the man is shaking now, hoping that this is all a joke.

"Hm well that would mainly be painting and sculpting, hence all the tools. I'm actually a very popular artist, my works sell pretty high on the black market." he blushes "Oh my, Well not because they're anything special or anything like that. It's just that there’s a material that I use in my artwork that's very unique."

He gulps "W-which is?" 

"Oh well people of course." he states plainly, as the man trembles from the complete pressure of his situation "Yes, from blood, bone, skin and organs, the human body is a treasure throb of goodies waiting to be showed off and marbled, why waste it? Yes I do know it's a bit much and sounds like hard work, but that lovely shade of crimson that the blood produces, and the way that it runs on a canvas it's just brilliant, I can only find that in here." he lightly taps on the man’s neck. The man is now sweating horribly and is looking down to avoid his gaze. Eren stands up right and begins walking back towards the glass room before he stops and turns his head to a corner on the left side of the glass room that seems to be the only dark spot since the light there blew out.

"The table please" he calls, and a small figure comes out, she has on a cute little pink apron and blue rain boots, her hair is long, black and silky and is tied up in the back and her expressionless face is completed with here black eyes, she walks over to the table that is as tall as she is as she pushes it over to Eren. Eren turns back around and waves his hand at the girl as he smiles to the trembling man.

"This is my daughter Mikasa; she's here to help me today." Mikasa stopped the table next to him and he pats her on the head. "Good girl... Oh I forgot, I've told you my name and I would very much like to hear yours." he says while walking back to the man and Mikasa follows.

"Now w-why would I t-tell you that? I don't-t even k-know why I'm here!"

"Well I would very much like to know the name of the man who’s going to help me complete my latest work." he motions over to the painting in the glass room "And it is common manners to tell someone your name while in their home."

"I'm not t-telling you shit." he spat out, smiling inwardly at himself for not providing Eren with his name.

"I see" Eren quickly takes a knife and jabs it into the man's leg, ignoring the scream that bounced off the walls; he turned to the table to pick out which tools to use next.

"Mr. Berner, you're setting a really bad example for my daughter and I don't appreciate that. Adults are supposed to be the role models you know?" he picks up a long tin knife and examines it "How is she going to make sells if she behaves like that huh?" he slams it into the man’s shoulder tension, receiving a cough and a cry return. Eren suddenly stops, his hand hovering over another knife, he turns his head to look at his work and then back at the man and finally back at his work before smiling as new found inspiration struck him.

"I've got it!" he pulls out a medium sized carving knife from the table and went up to the man and lifted his head, pointing the tip of the knife at his jawline "Now hold still please, if I don't get a clean cut I'll be forced to try elsewhere, ok?"

Eren began moving the knife in a circle that surrounded the man's entire face, receiving hisses as he cut, and then he started to move in slow steady strokes into the man's skin, peeling his face. He worked and concentrated to get the perfect cut, brows knitting and biting on his bottom lip all the while as the man had to choke down his screams in order not to mess Eren up, in fear that he might cut deeper as Mikasa stood there and watched as her father worked, by the time Eren had taken off most of the man's face, his muffled screams turned into quite whimpers from blood pouring into his mouth.

Now completely down with skinning his victim he rushes into the glass room and placed the face on the canvas, exposing the red meaty side as opposed to the pale white skin, he pins it up with red pins into the place he wants it at. The holes where the eyes are droop and sag, and the mouth in a permanent frown as blood runs down like tears. It's perfect; this morbidly sad face that contrasts the friendly atmosphere is spectacular. Eren is mentally kicking himself for not realizing it before. After taking a moment to enjoy his unfinished work and the future that he sees for it, he hurriedly heads out of the glass room, wiping his hands off on a nearby rag that is so stained with blood that it could pass as an infant child.

"Mikasa, I'm going to head up and get dinner started for your papa ok? You take care of the rest, remember, we're planning a sculpture, so don't make too much of a mess ok sweetie?"

"Ok daddy." She salutes him as he places a peck on her head and lightly bows his head to the man. "Sorry to leave but I must go and attend to my housewifely duties. My husband Levi is a bit much but I do adore him, please excuse me, Mikasa will entertain you." he waves at them both before heading up stairs and out a door that clicks not moments later. Mikasa watches as he leaves and when he's gone she walks over to the wall and pulls off a sludge hammer that looks too big for her small body to handle but she carries it with ease. She walks back to him and pauses to speak as he barely opens one eye.

"Sorry but we don't need this part." she says as she swings the hammer at his head, knocking it off as it flies across the room with a hole indent in it. Blood splutters from the neck and lands on Mikasa, drenching her hair as it drips down her face. "I think dad said that we only need the ribs and stomach for this one... now where’s the chainsaw?"

 

 

 


	2. I wear the pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far does Armin's connections with the clients go? Is there more to Eren than just a house wife? How many secrets are kept?  
> Well at least there's some cutesy domestication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha  
> Ha Ha  
> Ha Ha Ha  
> I was so stressing about updating this that I did something horrible- don't worry it's nothing worthy of jail.... yet. It's just that... well I'm being a major ass to you guys and when you read this you'll understand why.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> Here are the songs that should be listened to when reading  
> Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser - act 1^ part 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7flvWsrQ1E8  
> Beethoven's 5th Symphony - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4IRMYuE1hI

Waves crashing against the shore of a beach, at the dead of night. The moon was full and high, and so was the tide. The smell of salt water hung heavy in the air as no life was ever in sight, not even those damn dreaded seagulls made so much as a peep. All forms of life, except for the sea itself made no sound as if to show respect to the lone visitor on the shore.

Levi leaned against his car, facing the ocean, taking in the sight and scrunching up his nose at the smell, hoping that it wouldn't set in while he waited for a call. There were no stars, no clouds, no boats and no birds, it was just him and the moon. He sighed and grimaced when he saw his breath, it was the middle of spring and he was at the beach, at night, standing outside his car, waiting for a phone call.

He cursed under his breath, this was the only thing he hated about his side job, he would have to go to a remote area where cameras were scarce and the human population dead, while he waited for a phone call, that was late mind you. It had been an hour since he tranquilized Moblit and had his body sent to Eren for disposing, the beach wasn't that far from the projects and it was mainly always empty because it was so close.

He waited for a phone call from Gunther, one of his men who assisted him with his work, he was suppose to drop off the body at Eren's and alert him that everything was done. Erd had already contacted him that the transfer of cars had went without any trouble. It only takes thirty minutes to reach his house from point one and Erd had reached that point earlier then what was predicted, so not receiving any phone call from Gunther by now was really starting to tug at his paranoia, because it was only an hour drive from the beach to his house.

However he saw fit to do this, not just for his safety but for Eren and Mikasa's as well, there's nothing worse than pissing off a gang and them knowing where your family is. He shivered as a breeze of cold air came rushing in, rustling his hair and pinching his cheeks, he growled at the ocean, blaming it for the sudden chill.

"Fuck you north, keep your unnecessarily cold ass weather up there. I swear if I get hypothermia because some asshole forgot to dial seven fucking digits I'm going to beat somebody's ass."

As if it was heard, his phone began to ring and he quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket to retrieve the device, and oh what a surprise it was Gunther.

"Hey jackass, nice of you to notify me of your existence. Why the fuck did you call so late? ..... Excuses will only piss me off, dick. How was the drop off? .... Were you followed? .... Are you sure? .... Yes, of anyone that I know you're the one most likely to fuck up, stop being a bitch ... Alright, go meet up with Erd, you know the drill. I'll go contact the client."

He hung up and quickly dialed a number before putting the phone back to his ear. The phone rang once before he started cursing nature again for another salty breeze. After the third ring, it was answered and someone began to speak.

"Yes, Hello?"

"Hey fuckface, the deed is done. So go hurry up and tell the client the news so that I can move on with my life."

Armin clapped his hands together "Oh big brother, how lovely for you to call me and distract me from my work. I am ever so grateful."

"Don't fuck with me asshole. And why are you so god damn chipper? One would think that a pussy Law Firm head would be so knee deep in shit that he'd drop the moment he gets in his house."

"Yeah that would be true, if said head wasn't already at said client's house after three hours of aggressive play and currently catching up on some unfinished business with a good ol' cup of Joe." he sings while taking a sip of his coffee

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Being with that bimbo all day at work seems to have caused me to forget whose the bigger whore here."

He gasped "Oh, why thank you."

"Yeah don't expect too many of those."

He sips at his coffee again "You're being awfully sweet, are you already planning an apology for him?"

"Fuck off, you're the one who should be apologizing, giving me work that came flying right out your ass! You little prick do you know it's past midnight?! I was suppose to be home hours ago! I hope that hole of yours is chapped by now."

Armin chuckles "Why on the contrary, that was just a warm up-" there was a deep voice that could be heard on the other end "Looks like it's time for round nine" he says with a dirty snicker "Let's hope he doesn't tap out too early."

"Yeah go diddle your new sugar daddy for all I care, and when you're done you can sue his ass for child molestation."

"Love you too puddin-cup."

"Stay out of my life." he quickly hung up the phone, glad that the conversation was finally over.

He looked back to the sea, where everything was quite and still, he huffed when he noticed that the moon was making a perfect reflection of itself in the water. He's been there for an hour and never noticed something like that, must be losing my mind he thinks to himself. He looked at his phone, it was a flip track phone that he brought just for this job, he took a piece in each hand and snapped it in half before throwing it as hard as he could into the water.

The wind blew again and he flipped it off, turning on his heels to get into his car. He starts his hour long ride back home, he couldn't wait to get back and get his Eren charge, he fucking hates the cold. He turns the radio, happy that his favorite song comes right up, the radio being his only companion on the ghost road.

 

* * *

 

Levi walked into the house, it's warm and inviting, the alluring smell of food that had just finished cooking clung to everything in the house especially the living room, which was right next door to the kitchen. The living room itself was large, with deep red walls that blended into hardwood floors that were smooth and spotless. A large, flat screen T.V. rested on the wall, its black color standing out against the red. A dark grey lazy boy recliner faced it, with enough space between it and the clear glass coffee table where a single remote rested and beneath it a plush rug and to each side sat two black upholstered sofas each with it's own light grey throw pillows. The longer of the two facing the door while the love seat had it's back to it and a glass chandelier hanged from the ceiling, giving light to the whole room. It was tidy and nothing out of place, Levi sighed contently as he took off his coat and hanged it on the coat rack that stood between the door and the only front window that was covered with black curtains and taking off his shoes.

It wasn't really his color scheme, though he did like the black, he would have preferred if everything else was white, the essence of white and black left a feeling of clean that he reveled in but having such a bright color is unwise. Those were Eren's words, in their line of occupations it was best to have dark colors where ever they went, if blood were to get on something, someone would need to have a keen eye to be able to spot it on the furniture or walls. Whatever the reason he really couldn't care less, it was more of "If this is what Eren wants, then why am I disagreeing". Besides, Eren was the best housewife he cooked delicious foods, clean on a level that Levi approved of, a brilliant artist, had great social skills, helped him with his work, was young, loving, spoiled his family, beautiful and above all great in bed. Levi had to take a moment everyday to wonder how he ever got that lucky, but then he actually thinks about how they met he can't help but shiver because he's never before been so scared in his entire life.

But that's a story for another time.

He made his way to the kitchen, following the delicious smell with eagerness and stopped at the entrance to take in the sight before him. He was greeted with his darling wife immersed in his task of preparing dinner, Eren was wearing a green open neck sweater shirt with a short grey plaid skirt and his favorite bunny slippers. His red wide framed glasses looked cute on him and he had his bangs held back with a green headband and was keeping himself clean with a white apron as he stirred something in a pot while humming a soft tune. Levi just leaned against the wall, enjoying the lovely display in front of him, not uttering a word for fear of distracting Eren from his task. He smiled and remained like that until Eren had taken the spoon from out of the pot, tapping it on the tip and tossing the spoon in the sink as he went to cut off the fire. He mumbled something to himself before he turned around and jumped when he saw Levi leaning on the wall smiling at him.

"Oh, Levi you're back. Welcome home." he smiled brightly, eyes squinting a bit from how much he smiled.

Levi let out a breath and slightly shook his head while still wearing that smile. Honestly, look at this adorable homicidal maniac, how had he gotten this lucky. Eren's face emitting true happiness at his husband's return, no one would never suspect that he was a deranged psychopath hell bent on killing everything that twitched within a twelve mile radius and then cultivating it into demented art that sold highly on the black market. What passion! Was all Levi could think whenever he saw Eren concentrate on his work or gets struck by a sudden idea or lights up when he talks about the many ways a human's arm could be used when the bone was removed. Hell it was art to watch Eren while he made art!

His eyes trailed down from the beautiful green eyes to the wonderfully exposed skin underneath his wife's skirt. He would never deny that Eren's legs were absolutely stunning; tan, smooth, long and thin. They were beautiful and the way Eren always made it a point to shave them was a turn on because they were wonderful and made for showing off. If Levi wasn't such a jealous cur he would advise him to be one of those infamous leg models and he would beat the shit out of anyone that would turn him down, but alas they were for Levi's eyes only. Eren began to worry that something was off with his husband because he didn't respond like he normally did, so he spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Levi, dear. Is everything alright?" his tone soft

Levi chuckles "It's nothing." and walks over to Eren, he grabs him by the back of his neck and places a peck on his lips "I'm home."

Eren smiles warmly before turning around to check on the food and Levi returns to his spot against the wall "I see you're wearing the skirt I got you for your birthday, you look good."

The boy blushes "Thanks, how was work?" as he removes the top from the pan to check on the meat, the phone starts ringing and Levi starts walking to the other end of the kitchen.

"Besides your annoying ass brother giving me extra work to do, that damn Petra tried to make a move on me again before I left for round up duty." he reaches the phone and answers it, but puts the receiver on his shoulder before saying something else "And don't worry, I blew her off before she could even touch me so you can put the knife down now."

Eren's face is red, eyes with filled with rage, his seething hatred for that women tips the scales to borderline nuclear war. That women has made one too many attempts at his Levi and he's not very appreciative of that, and if Levi comes home one more time, complaining about how that whore has tried to grope his ass again. Eren was going to make a personal house call to the wench and beat the shit out of that wannabe home wrecker.

"I'll carve that bitches bones with my bare hands if she doesn't learn to keep her mitts off of other people's things" he mumbles underneath his breathe, has trembling with anger.

"Hm? you say something?" he looks back at Eren.

"Nothing dear" he stabs the cutting-board with so much force that it cracks, and he starts muttering to himself as he goes back to checking on the food.

Levi chuckles at Eren's behavior, his wife can be so cute at times "Yes, hello?" he answers the call in a monotone voice

There was light panting and music playing in the background, Levi recognized the song as "A whole new world" one of Mikasa's favorite songs "Oh, Papa it's you! Welcome home!"

"Hi, sweetie. Working hard I see, how's it going?"

"Yep, I'm doing fine, I was careless though, I ruined my apron and will need to take a long shower, but everything else is ok. I was calling because I need to ask daddy a question. Can you put him on please?"

"Sure, but he's fixing dinner right now so don't take too long." He turned his head around to single for Eren to come over "Eren, come. It's Mikasa."

Eren looked over and nodded, he began making his way to the other side of the kitchen while wiping his hands on the skirt of his apron. When he made it to the phone, Levi reached up and placed another kiss on his cheek before giving it to Eren, causing the boy to look down and blush as he took the phone. Levi chuckled and walked past, choosing to ignore the conversation before it started, guessing that they're more than likely talking about the "not-so-alive-anymore pussy wagon" that he brought in earlier that evening. Just by thinking about it he can already start to feel himself gag. Gore, blood, guts, pretty much anything that you can find in the nearest violently aggressive horror movie made his stomach turn.

He hated that about himself, a grown man fainting at the sight of blood, all the children in the neighborhood would laugh at him if they knew of this. His one true weakness besides his family, is his family's occupation. He truly does love to watch Eren work, but can only stand three minutes of it before he's off to the nearest toilet to relieve himself of his last meal. However he did find it strange that with his ridiculous phobia, he never once got sick of Eren's art, he knew what the sculptures and paintings were made out of, but it never bothered him. Yet, all this was till embarrassing, he had hemophobia, as if his overbearing OCD to cleanliness wasn't already enough.

Whatever, he decided to change his train of thought to a more desirable topic; dinner. Normally Eren wouldn't allow him to see what was cooked, saying that he liked to see their faces when the gaze upon the food for the first time with empty stomachs. It's not like he couldn't tell what was being cooked by just smelling but even so, that was only 10/90, sometimes he would think that Eren was cooking chicken when it was actually linguine, how he managed to do that he would never know. So while Eren was distracted, he would go and take a peek.

Levi pick up the lid to the pot and almost gasped when he saw the contents inside "No way, Pot au feu?" he quickly went to the pan on the side and found that there was also ratatouille. He couldn't believe it, he turned his head to the right where there's a doorway leading to a separate room, the dinning room. A single circular glass table rested in the center, four matching chairs around it with a small chandelier hanging above it and on the table, a covered cake holder.

"I swear if that's red velvet cake, I'm going to lose it." he mumbled in a quite voice but then yelped when something hard hit his hand "What the hell?!"

"Levi! You know how I feel about you guys sneaking peeks!" he pouted.

He smiled and rubbed his hand "Sorry for sneaking a peek and bringing work home for you without giving you a notice, it really came out of nowhere. And you even made all my favorites tonight too."

Eren looked down "It's ok, I was glad to help."

"Let me make it up to you. What do you want?"

Eren looked up, placing one hand on his hip and another on his chin "Well let me think." He gave it some thought before looking back down at Levi with a smirk. "Well if you're so adamant about it, I've got a pretty good idea."

Eren stepped closer to Levi, he cupped his face in both of his hands and leaned in, pulling Levi into a small kiss that was sweet but quickly became deep with how much force Eren put in. It was deep and messy, how their tongues played with each other, Levi had grabbed onto Eren's shirt as Eren placed an arm around Levi's waist to pull him closer. It was getting hard for Levi to breath but Eren didn't let up, instead he pushed further causing the raven to shake and moan louder. Only being released at the split second before he saw white, the room spunned forcing him to cling to Eren for balance, his face flushed he looked up at Eren who's face was as dark as that grin he was giving.

He leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear, his breath causing the man to shudder "It's my duty to service my husband."

 

* * *

 

Footsteps colliding with cold steel can be heard descending from above the steps, they make a best with each step, resembling funeral music, and when the last note is hit. Eren jumps from the third step and poses with his arms up, pleased that he stuck the landing. He still has his green headband and red glass but he's wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks, when he's done posing he begins wrapping up his sleeves as he looks around his workshop, pleased that Mikasa cleaned up behind herself.

"Oh she's such a good girl."

When he's done with his sleeves he reach in his back pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes and places one in his mouth while putting the box back. He then goes in his front pocket and pulls out a lighter and lights it with one smooth motion before putting it back. He takes a long drag and breathes out a thin line of clover smelling smoke, he leans his head back and cracks his neck, relieving the tension that had build up.

He walks to one corner of the shop and finds his radio next to the tool table, he pushes the play button and the subtle tune of "Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser - act 1^ part 1" began playing and he blew another line of smoke before walking to the other side of the shop, pulling the table with tools with him. He stops in front of an empty wall, but reaches up to pull one of the hanging chains and the wall begins to move. It's a door that opens and a could of cold air seeps from the crack before it's fully open, when it opens completely its bright and filled to the brim with jars of red meat with little flecks of pale white in them.

In the middle sits Moblit's head, Eren smiles and takes the head from inside the freezer and places it on the table before closing the freezer door. He moves to the center of the workshop where a single chair sits, the same chair where Moblit's life ended, but completely clean of any blood and Eren plops down on it, propping his feet up on the table with a faceless head looking at him. Moblit's eyes weren't closed and that was comforting to Eren, he never really got much viewers so having someone look at him made him feel like a celebrity.

He blows out more smoke "So speak to me Moblit, what's up?" He looks up at the chains hanging on the ceiling, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm, I conquer. Your head is much too hard for the dissection now. We should wait a bit right?"

He leans forward and pulls off a sheet that was on the lower shelf of the table, underneath it is a sketch book with a pencil in the spiral. Eren throws the sheet back on the shelf and starts flipping through the pages, he finds an empty one and blows out a puff of smoke before he takes his pencil in hand and starts to draw.

"You know man this is really annoying, not only was my plans to surprise Levi with a lovely family dinner after working all those extra hours ruined. I may have also just lost one of my best buyers because of some prick named Erwin." He looks back up from his book to the head and laughs before going back to his sketch.

"Tell me about it. All I want to do is make lovely art and spend time with my family, is that so hard? I mean it was always my dream to be a house wife. It's tasking, I know, but I do love them and I'm very happy." he continues to sketch in fluid motion, smooth, slick and quick. He remained quite as he focused on a certain detail, when he's finished with it he just stares at it and squeeze his pencil so hard that it snaps in half.

"It's really annoying and I'm really mad. My family is being threaten my outside forces and it's pissing me off" his voice is dark and cold but filled with venom and rage, he lifts the paper up to show to Moblit

"How's that? Nice isn't it? Man I'm so angry, just makes me want to take my rage out on a certain miss strawberry blonde." he turns the picture back to face him and its a picture of Petra suffering in a pit of flames while surrounded by snakes, they're biting all over her body as some pool from her mouth and fire shoots out from her eyes. He blows one more line that's aimed at Petra before he flicks the bud away.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he gazes at his work with a devilish smile, before tearing it from it's binds and tossing the sketch book to the floor. He then takes out his lighter, click it on and hovers the picture over it. He watches in glee as the flames that were drawn onto the paper become real and dance around the still body as if burning a corpse on the with trial, but then his face falls. Enjoyment leaving his body when he comes to term that it's just a drawing and not the real thing suffering in unending pain. "Burn baby, burn" is all he says, in a dry tone, as the rest of it burns away and he tosses the tip to the side before it has the chance to harm him.

He returns his attention back to his expressionless company and watch him, waiting for a reply that would only ever fall on deaf ears or the minds of the insane.

"Why did I burn it? That's quite simple really; even as a drawing of my own creation, I don't want that slut's presence in my house. Man thinking about all this depressing shit is going to give me extra wrinkles. I'll draw Levi, he always makes me feel better." he reaches over to grab his once abandon sketch book and repeated the process of finding a blank page and taking the pencil in hand. He continued on with his drawing, all the while, keeping the one sided conversation alive. Laughing, crying, grimancing and sighing; feelings that he felt during there old picture show discussion.

He flips back to a few other pages but stops suddenly and jumps from his seat and looks at Moblit with excitement. Once the deep slow tempo music stopped playing for the second time and a new higher pitched fast paced song began to echo throughout the steal walls.

"This is my part! Come dance with me Moblit!" He grabs the head from off of the table and begins to dance with it in one hand to the opera music. He twirled and twisted, tossing the head from one hand in the other, laughing from the fun and dizziness. He shook his hips and dipped the head before making dramatic poses. Eren turned around again and began moving his feet to the beat off the bass. As twist and turns match the sudden sting and pace of the violins an jumps of the trumpets. He danced so fluently with the music you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and a professional ballerina. He giggled and it continued on for a while, dancing and laughing with the frozen head of Moblit in his hands.

Once it's over and a new song starts moving in, Eren halts all sound and movement from his body. He looks down at the still head in his arms and no longer feels the bone chilling sting but now damp soft stickiness that clings to his flesh. "Looks like all this dancing has gotten you out of breath." The exposed red meat of Moblit's head grips to Eren, signaling that the defrosting period is over. He places the head under his arm as he goes to fix his glasses and takes out another cigarette to smoke and lights it, he then walks over to the radio and switches the song to Beethoven's 5th Symphony.

"As much as it pains me to say this, it appears that our little number is up and it's time for the grand finale. Now let's kick this party into cool down and bring it home, shall we?"

He heads back to the middle of the room where the chair rests and lifts his arm up to pull on one of the hanging chains. In the back, where the blood painting with Moblit's face on it, there is a corner to the right that starts to move, the sides of the wall sink down into the floor leaving only a bright white light as view to the entrance. Eren walks in, humming along to the sound of the music, the room is circular but not very big but is almost filled to the brim with jars of green fluid that all hold brains with eyes still attached in them. Everything is white; the walls, the floor, the shelves and even the little island table where a few sliver tools rest.

"Welcome to your new home Moblit. Yes I know I'm a big art person but I still have a hobby and that's anatomy. With a little smidget of brain and eye collecting, if you couldn't already tell by the little ones looking down at us." he giggles as he walks further into the room and sets the head down on the head rest. He goes off towards the drawers underneath the shelves; searching.

"You're going to have a lot of new friends soon." he states as he takes out a pair of goggles and gloves, removing his glasses so that he can put on his protection "Safety first." he says in a motherly tone.

Eren closes the drawer and walks back to the table with a bone saw in hand. He stops at the table, examining the head before he starts his work, he looks warily at the dent Mikasa caused when beheading their guest. "She must've used the mallet. That silly girl, now I'll have to find a way to work around this." he sighs

"No matter, I'll take what I can get. You're not exactly desired but it would come in handy to save whatever little bit of you I have or even care to save. It might put me back in good gracious with her when the time comes." he cuts on the bone saw "I hope you don't mind a sloppy cut, can't really get upset when the goods are damaged."

He began to saw the bone around the cranium and then making an incision around the nose area for the eyes, his focus never wavering from the task. Once the bone was cut, he set the saw down and retrieved the chisel and stated to break open the bone, being as careful as he can with the already damaged skull. When finished he then took the skull key and pried open the bone to reveal a wrinkly pink muscle that is obviously damaged on it's left side, he normally would use a tool for this, but not caring anymore and wanting to get back in bed and cuddle with Levi, he gently breaks apart more bone with his hands so as to just scoop up the brain and eyes before prepping it for confinement.

He sighs and turns around to go look at his other works, remembering when he got a few of them, some were gifts and a few others he had to wrestle a lumberjack, he even remembered the names that the muscles used to belong to. He pulled out one jar that had blue-grey eyes, he believed the person's name was Marco, yes it was definitely Marco because he remembered those sweet eyes fixing him lattes in the morning and asking how his day was so far and how horrified they had looked when they saw him completely kill some women in an ally.

"Marco you were such a sweet boy and made such lovely lattes, wish I could have gotten that recipe before I killed you. But now you're here, and on one of my most lovely paintings of a volcanic eruption. I do hope they're treating you with care, we worked really hard on that picture." he cooed at it before going to view the others.

There are small footsteps echoing throughout the shop and from the sound of them, the person is barefoot and walking slowly. A few weak steps later and they make it to the entrance of the room and watch as Eren gaze upon the jars. "Mikasa sweetie, why aren't you in the bed sleeping?" he ask without turning around to look at the girl.

"I woke up to get some water" her tone dry as she rubs at her eyes, her pink MLP pajamas standing out in the white walls.

"I told you never to come down here unless it's important or work related"

"Commander I-"

"Don't call me that" he says it calmly but there is bite to that remark.

She looks down "Sorry daddy"

"Continue"

"Earlier today I forgot to mention that we've gotten word from Legion... they're asking for you..."

Eren finally turns around to see a sad look upon his daughter's face, he rushes over to her and gets down on one knee to rub the tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to go? Are they going to take us away? And what about Papa?-"

"Shh honey it's OK, this is grown up stuff you don't have to worry about it"

"But I like it here and I like our family... please don't go, Papa will be sad." she started crying more.

Eren pulls her into a hug and begins rubbing her back, trying to soothe her "It's OK honey, I'll tell them that OK?" she nodded her head "Now go on back to bed, it's going to be a big day tomorrow. Papa has a big client this time and there's a lot of people he doesn't like, and I'm going to need your A-game. Can you do it?"

She smiles and wipes a tear from her eye "Yes, daddy."

"Goodnight." he waves to her as she walks back upstairs into the house. He waits until he hears the door click before he punches the remains of Moblit's skull onto the floor, staining the pure white with red and grey flecks. He then stands up straight and lean his head back to look up at the ceiling and covers his eyes with the crook of his elbow and sigh deeply. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have excluded the smut!! I am a horrible human being!!! I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!! I suck I know it!! You do not have permission to burn me though!!  
> I was planning on having smut, but then I kind of chickened out (I'm a punk I swear, I disgrace myself and I'm proud of it) and decided that if I'm going to give this smut then I'm going to do my god damned best at it and make it a huge ass oneshot!!! This IS a series!! There is HOPE yet!!  
> Also I will probably include the bits of Mikasa that weren't shown~ hm maybe, depends if it's a good day  
> I'm such a sick, sick human- pfft, that's funny! I regret nothing!  
> This is the closets set up I could find that match my living room http://www.jcpenney.com/for-the-home/furniture/living-room-sets/lynwood-collection/lane-lynwood-sofa-set-/prod.jump?ppId=18f1709&catId=cat1002460010&subcatId=cat100240019&deptId=dept20000011&&colorizedImg=DP1209201317011983M.tif

**Author's Note:**

> He he he he he  
> that was awful, bad Eren!  
> You didn't ask if you could rip off his face!  
> That's not nice.  
> Well it's only 2 chapters huh?  
> I wonder what's the seconds going to be about?  
> Since its only Levi and Eren in it... Huh, I wonder what it could be~


End file.
